Running on Forever
by Silver Dreamcatcher
Summary: My first story here, so be gentle. PG13 for language and hints of rape. Trowa x OC


RUNNING ON FOREVER  
By Silver dreamcatcher  
  
DICLAIMER!!!: I do not own Gundam OR the song by S Club7.  
NOTE!!!: Alternative Universe, now, on with the HORRIBLE excuse for a story  
  
She ran. She ran from her "friends". She ran from her "home". But most of all, she ran from him. "Trowa Barton" she thought.   
  
A young woman with dispirited blue eyes and shimmering brown hair sat in the corner at a party and watched all the happy couples. She was the only one alone. "The only one," she thought. "Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" She whispered, unaware of the shadow behind her. "Because, you simpleton, he won't return those feelings." Her mind chided.  
"You should let him know. You'll never know how he feels if you don't." A deep voice replied from behind her. Heero Yuy stepped out of the shadows and looked into her eyes. "Trowa can't read minds, you know.  
Destiny gasped as Relena stepped forward to stand beside her boyfriend. "He's right. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose, even if he didn't feel the same.   
A crystal tear made its way unwantingly down her beautiful porcelain face. "But I don't think I could take it if he didn't feel the same. And, anyway, I'm too ugly. I don't deserve him."  
"Well, there's only one way to find out."  
"You are far from being ugly."  
"Tell him." And with that, they were gone.  
  
"Trowa. May I speak with you for a moment?" A melodic, yet meek voice inquired. "It's not important, but-"  
"Of course. What is it?" He returned, confused. Destiny hadn't spoken once since they had met, besides an occasionally "Hi," or "Bye". She was even quieter than he was.  
"I know we don't really know each other very well… I mean…what I'm trying to say is…I think I love you." Trowa's body suddenly went rigid, and his expression went to stone, as if he were entering a battle.   
"I'm sorry to hear that. I am afraid I will never return those feelings." Trowa tried to hide the pain ripping through his body at the sight before him. Destiny, the woman he was secretly infatuated with had just confessed her deepest feelings for him, something he had dreamt of every night. He looked down for a moment, and when he looked up again, she was gone.  
"You disappointed me. I thought you would accept her. Your not the man I thought you were." Hilde growled from behind him, her voice dripping with venom.   
"It was for her own good." Was his only reply. "Then why does it hurt so much?" His mind screamed.  
  
The same young woman sat at a deserted bus stop late at night. After much thought she had decided it would be best to leave and start a new life. The bus pulled up and she climbed on, making her way to the back of the bus and sitting in an empty seat, all the time being sure to ignore all the gaping-mouthed men. Just as the bus was about to pull away, a tall, attractive young man climbed on the bus and started down the aisle towards Destiny, turning close to every female head on the bus. Some girls licked their lips and others smiled or purred at him seductively. He paid them no heed, his eyes trained on Destiny. All the women followed him with their eyes.  
"May I sit here?" He asked when he reached her. A loud chorus of female growls and disappointed sighs traveled through the air.  
"Trowa!" She breathed, tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly she wiped them away and looked out the window angrily. "I would prefer if you didn't. My mind, heart, and soul have suffered enough pain today.   
At this a number of sympathetic "aws" echoed, followed by another chorus of angry growls from guys, pissed at the thought of such a magnificently beautiful woman having her heart broken.  
"Des, if you would just let me explain, please-" She turned her head sharply to look into his eyes and let him see all her pain as she spoke.  
"I said leave me alone!" She exclaimed, her voice rising. "And No one, I repeat, NO ONE calls me that but my friends! You aren't one of my friends any more!" At this point, the entire bus was listening intently, but neither of the two noticed. "Can't you see what you've done to me?"  
"Please, Destiny. If you would just give me a chance to explain-I didn't want to hurt you. I was worried that if I got close to you, you would get hurt! I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. Now I see that…that I'm hurting you more by pushing you away."  
Destiny looked into his eyes, looking for any sign that he was lying, but found none. "I'm sorry, Trowa." She replied, standing up as the bus came to a stop. She grabbed her bag and pushed past him and up to the bus driver to pay her fee.  
"Go after her." A voice said. Trowa looked down to see an elderly woman smiling kindly.  
He nodded and ran to the front of the bus. After paying the driver he climbed down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. He immediately realized where he was. Trowa's face creased with worry. "She can't make it out here. It's dangerous." He whispered into the wind, searching for her form.  
A shrill scream tore through the air and Trowa immediately ran towards it, his worry quickly developing into shear horror.  
He came to a stop when he heard whimpering coming from an ally to his left. What he saw when he looked into it made his anger explode. A man was on top of Destiny unzipping his jeans with one hand while savagely using a knife to try to cut her jeans. "Damn! Get the Hell off of her, Bastard!" he screamed, punching the man. The man quickly flew into the back wall unconscious. He picked the man up and carried him to a Dumpster across the street, then returned back to a whimpering Destiny.  
"My first time is supposed to be special. My first time is supposed to be special. My first time is supposed to be special." She kept repeating to herself over and over again.  
"Destiny? It's me, Trowa. Can you understand me? He asked inching towards her.  
"Don't touch me! Please, don't hurt me! Please. Please. Don't take it away. It's supposed to be special!" Trowa backed away startled. "Don't hurt me" She again responded, trying to stand up, only to fall.  
"What do you mean by 'it'?" He asked. "I would never hurt her!" He thought.  
"Please, please, please…" Eventually, she passed out, exhausted.  
"He quickly picked her up and began his long trek home, often glancing at her to check her status, each time to find her fine, fast asleep, cuddled into his chest contentedly.  
  
"Huh? Damn, where am I?" Suddenly, everything from the night before came streaming back into her head. The Party, her confession, the bus, the man in the alley, and then passing out.  
"I'm glad you're all right," came a soft voice from the door.  
"Trowa?" Destiny jumped up, grabbed her things off the chair on the other side of the bed and ran for the door, slipping past a startled Trowa. "I never want to see your horrible face again!" She screeched angrily.  
"Please, Destiny, I'm-"  
"DON'T!"  
"I had your car brought over. The keys are on the table, but please, just hear me out before you leave," He said with a sigh, only to be rewarded with a sore jaw and red fist mark. He turned and ran after the fleeting goddess of his dreams  
  
An overwhelmingly grieved woman threw her bag into the trunk of her Chevy convertible and started up the engine. She turned on the radio and quickly pulled out of the driveway, leaving an equally shattered man to watch the passion of his life leave, probably forever.  
  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you  



End file.
